Blog użytkownika:Katniss545/Miłosna parka
Witajcie kochani :) to mój pierwszy blog więc złych komentarzy nie chce jak już to tylko podpowiedzi i dobre komentarze:) Zapraszam na info:) -wszyscy mają po 17lat i wyglądają prawie jak w jws2,w 3r. po jws 2 - akcja rozgrywa się przed jws2! -będzie czkastrid i... -świetna zabawa -stoik nie żyje ZAPRASZAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. Był piękny słoneczny poranek na Berk słońce świeciło przepięknie,Czkawka już o 6 rano wyleciał hen daleko na swoim najleprzym przyjacielu Szczerbatku. Kiedy przyleciał a latał co najmniej 2 godziny szybko wlecieli na góre czywiście mama nie wiedziała.Czkawka zszedł z góry udając że ziewa i jest jeszcze zaspany. Valka- witaj sunku wyspałeś się? Czkawka-tak mamo. Valka-dziwne że wstałeś o tej porze bo zazwyczaj dopiero przylatywałeś na śniadanie... Czkawka-a dzisiaj zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę...Szczerbatek dziwnie się spojrzał na swojego pana...- no dobra mamo dzięki za śniadanie i wogule spadam jako szef smoczej akademii... Czkawka poleciał na szczerbatku do smoczej akademii kiedy już wszyscy na nie go czekali. Czkawka-witam was na dzisiejszych smoczych zajęciach... Mieczyki- cześć szefie wodzu co dziś robimy? Czkawka- właśnie do teg doąże... Mieczyk- aha czyli to też nas dotyczy... Czkawka nic nie odpowiadał i mówił dalej kiedy nagle... Mieczyk- ej siostra to co my będziemy robić nic nie rozumiem. Szpadka- brat no... nie dokończyła ponieważ zauważyła jak szef wódz ciska kulą paralizyjącą w mieczyka... Szpadaka-ej brat żyjesz no haloooo. oł ał... Szpadka za odezwanie też dostała... Czkawka- nie mogłem się powstrzymać...-powiedział zły i usłyszał za swoimi plecami głoś kobiety którą znał... Astrid- dobrze zrobiłeś czkawka, sama bym tak postąpiła... Czkawka-naprawdę? astrid zatrząsneła włosami i powiedział ze słodkim wyrazem twarzy... Astrid- tak naprawdę... a tak wogule co dziś robimy szefie wodzu... Po smoczych zajęciach Astrid wypadła najlepiej i z czkawką umówiła się na spotkanie... 2. rdz.2 Czkawka był gotowy na spotkanie z Astrid w której jest zakochany...Spotkać się mieli u czkawki, człe szczęście jego mamy nie było.Już wszystko było przygotowane i czkawka tylko czekała na pukanie do drzwi... Aż tu nagle puk puk...Czkawka podszedł do drzwi i jego oczy ujrzały piekną Astrid... Czkawka- oh witaj astrid pięknie wyglądasz...-nie dokończył bo był zauroczony... Astrid-oh-powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem-dziekuje czkawka... Czkawka-proszę usiądź ide po kolacje już ide... Astrid-dobrze będę czekać... Tymczasem w kuchni... Czkawka-jest!!!-powiedział z cichym okrzykiem-mamy ją mordko chyba będzie moja... Szczerbatek-wrrrr.... Czkawka-oj wiem on już mi nie podskoczy...hahahaha... Tymczasem w salonie... Astrid-no to chyba go mamy... Czkawka-_już ide z pyszną kolacją przygotowywałem razem ze szczerbatkiem. Astrid-_pachnie pysznie... Kiedy zjedli już kolacje i siedzieli przy sole długo spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy... Czkawka-smakowało... Astrid-owszem...-powiedziała z uśmiechem... Czkawka-no to może już pójdziemy do mnie... Astrid-yyy...yhy.. Czkawka-oki to chodź... U czkawki też spoglądali sobie w oczy długo i nagle się pocałowali i ch pocałunek trwał długo...później wyznali sobie jak bardzo się kochają... I tak zostali parą jeszcze przed jws2... 3. Dzień rozpoczął się pięknie i słonecznie na berk, wszyscy już tetnili życiem...Ale tylko Czkawka leżał na łużku rozmyślając o smoczych zajęciach i swojej ukochanej...Kiedy jeszcze leżał z dołu usłyszał wołający głos mamy mówiącej: Valka-Czkawka wstawaj masz gości! Czkawka-yhy już zaraz jeszcze pół godziny i wstaje... Tymczasem na dole... (czkawka nic niee słyszał) Valka-no dobrze kochanie jeśli on nie chce zejść to ty wejdź do niego... Astrid-no dobrze-powiedziała z uśmiechem... Czkawka słyszał że ktoś wchodzi na góre wiec miał się już wychylić i powiedzieć ,,czego jeszcze chcesz mamo!!!" kiedy ujrzał że z zza drzwi wyłania się postać dziewczyny... Czkawka-a co ty tu robisz... Astrid-cześć leniuchu, nic nie robie przyszłam się zapytać czy będą smocze szkolenia? Czkawka-może i tak ale chyba nie... Astrid- więc? Po tym jak Astrid się zapytała czkawka wstał i mocno przyciągnął dziewczyne do siebie i pocałował ją dość długo... Czkawka- więc to... Astrid-to znaczy... Czkawka-to znaczy-zakręcił ją w kółko-to znaczy że cie kocham... Astrid-wiesz ja ciebie też-i pocałowała chłopaka... Astrid-no dobra to będą smocze szkolenia... Czkawka-zwołaj wszystkich do smoczej akademii, ja zaraz przylece... Astrid-tak jest szefie wodzu...i na powiedzenie dozobaczenia pocałowała go... No dobra czkawka też poleciał d smoczej akademii wszyscy już byli... Czkawka-witam was dzisiaj nie będzie meczącego treningu bo tylko sobie polatamy na smokach... Sączysmark-i to tyle? Czkawka-tak tyle... Sączysmark-no dobra... Po smoczych szkoleniach było dobrze latali cały popołudnie,ale i z przeszkodami...Czkawka cdził po wiosce kiedy pomyślał że wejdzie zobaczy co u astrid... Czkawka-hej astrid... Astrid-o witaj spodziewałam się że przyjdziesz... Czkawka-serio...? Astrid-yhy-i pocałowała ukochanego...-ciesze się że jesteś aczkolwiek szkoda że cie nie było przez tydzień bałam się... Czkawka-naprawdę? Astrid-naprawdę... I przez dłuższą chwile zaczeli się całować...aż wkońcu... Astrd-czkawka ja... Czkawka-nic nie mów... Całą noc spędzili razem pękną i razem śpiąc...i...tak dalej... ---4. Roździał czwarty dedykuje dla Julii2000 za to że czyta mojego bloga i jest mega:) zapraszam!!!! Czkawka obudził się leżąc u astrid czuł i pamiętał wszystko,więc był zadowlony lecz nagle zabił alarm.Czkawka od razu się poderwał a astrid zresztą też jak się okazało to był alarm na śniadanie.Wiec po śniadaniu rozpoczęły się smocze zajecia...oczywiście na początku była przemowa... Czkawka-no cuż nie mogę znaleźć luki no nie nie wiem gdzie jest... Szpadka-my z moim najgłupszym bratem na świcie wiemy... Mieczyk-dokładnie.że co? Szpadka-no jesteś głupi... Mieczyk-sama jesteś... I rozpoczęła się walka... Po smoczych zajęciach znów astrid wypadła najlepiej...Czkawka i astrid szli razem do domu i kiedy astrid skierowała się w strone domu czkawka poszedł do swojego...Wieczorem czkawka szedł do astrid na randke...wszedł d domu i otworzył drzwi do okoju astrid wtedy zauważył że dziewczyna leży na podłodze nieprzytomna czkawka od razu spanikował poszedł po gothi i po swoją mame ale szybko...kobiety wygnały czkawkę za drzwi od sypialni astrid...przez klka godzin badały aż wkońcu... Valka-czkawka powinieneś być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi... Czkawka-dlaczego?-powiedział przerażony... Valka-ponieważ astrid jest w ciąży... Czkawka-to to fantastcznie ale i nie my nie mamy ślubu... Valka-zobaczysz będzie dobrze... Po tych słowach czkawka poszedł do ukochanej... Rozdział 5... Minął miesiąc ten dzień był wymarzonym dniem dla czkawki i astrid ponieważ brali ślub...Wszystko było już przyszykowane... Ślub minął szybko i dobrze...Wesele także było chuczne i miłe...wszyscy się świetnie bawili...Po tygodniu astrid mieszkała razem z czkawką bo już było po ślubie...pewnwgo dnia zaczeli rozmawiać... Astrid-jak ja się ciesze że wzięliśmy ślub i jesteśmy razem... Czkawka-i ja też... Astrid-Może to i dobrze że będziemy mieli dziecko... Czkawka-nom... Astrid-a chciałbś chłopca czy dziewczynke... Czkawka-jasne że chłopca... Astrid-a ja dziewczynke... Czkawka-no to mamy sprzeczności... Astrid-no niestety...a dlaczego chłopca... Czkawka-no bo chłopiec jest lepszy do ogarniecia i mógłby mi pomagać w kuźni,a dziewczynki są bardzo rozdarte i bardzo szybko się wzruszają... Astrid-czyli sugerujesz że dziewczyny są niemądre... Czkawka-ja nic nie sugeruje... I tak zaczeli się spszeczać... PS.Przeraszam was bardzo ale nie mam już dalszego pomysłu i to tylt taki malutki rozdział...przepraszam bardzo i pozdrawiam :) 6. Mineło 8 pięknych miesięcy kiedy przyszedł upragniony dzień dla astrid około południa astrid zaczęła rodzić oczywiście czkawka był z nią i inni przyjaciele też... Astrid-ja nie dam rady... Valka-oj dasz dasz... Kiedy okazało się że astrid urodzi bliźniaki był to wielki szok dla niej...Czkawka stał obok astrid kiedy urodziło się pierwsze dziecko czkawka zemdlał... Astrid-o nie czkawka...-powiedziała przestraszona dziewczyna... Kiedy chłopak się ocknął zobaczył że jest jeszcze jedno dziecko i...znów zemdlał... Astrid-to chyba jego pierwsza reakcja... Valka-o owszem macie bliżnieta i to chłopca i dziewczynke... Jak czkawka usłyszał że to są bliźniacy i to chłopak i dziewczyna spojrzał na szpadke i mieczyka i... znów zemdlał... Astrid-czkawka obudź się.. Czkawka-już co się dzieje? Astrid-mamy bliźniaki chłopca i dziewczynke jak ich nazwiemy... Czkawka-może najlepiej będzie szpadka i mieczyk... Szpadka/mieczyk-to nam się podoba... Czkawka-nie no żartowałem może dla chłopca imie po moim dziadku... Astrid-a dla dziewczynki po mojej babci... Czkawka-dobry pomysł... Astrid-yhy.. Czkawka-zaraz jak miał dziadek na imie... Czkawka-karon... Astrid-a moja babcia...Kalina... Czkawka-pięknie... Astrid-yhy-powiedziała zmeczona...-ja musze odpocząć... Czkawka-masz racje kochanie połuż się, ja się wszystkim zajme... PS.przeprasz dziś znów krutki mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba już nie mam jak na razie dalszego pomysłu dziekuje i zaprasz jutro na nexta następnego ale już w nowym opowiedaniu zapraszam serdecznie... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania